


Never Ever

by bright73



Series: Post series, the Sweetwater Tales [6]
Category: Young Riders
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-01
Updated: 2000-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bright73/pseuds/bright73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I want to thank Cass, Lynn and Stacie for all their help. And Benedetta for her Italian! Without them this story would have been very different- Thanks buddies, hope I can return your favors some day!</p><p> </p><p>vaffanculo - "go to hell," but even harsher, incredibly rude, Or as Benedetta pointed out; Fuck off!<br/>cornuto - the worst thing you can call an Italian male, it implies his wife is having affairs without his knowing. Depicting him as a completely useless individual, on all levels.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Never Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Cass, Lynn and Stacie for all their help. And Benedetta for her Italian! Without them this story would have been very different- Thanks buddies, hope I can return your favors some day!
> 
>  
> 
> vaffanculo - "go to hell," but even harsher, incredibly rude, Or as Benedetta pointed out; Fuck off!  
> cornuto - the worst thing you can call an Italian male, it implies his wife is having affairs without his knowing. Depicting him as a completely useless individual, on all levels.

Louise McCloud was mad, madder than she'd been in ages. Buck looked at her standing by the buckboard, looking like she was about to kick him. "Lou, I'm sorry, I had no idea the wheel would break. You stay here with the children. I'll unhitch the horses and ride into town and get a new wheel."

Lou turned to watch the children on the buckboard. They were rowdy as usual, and she had no patience with them right now. With everything that had happened lately she felt ready to explode. Today was her birthday and she hated the damned day already. Rachel had promised to take the children so she and her whole family could have a nice dinner at the Hotel. Nice dinner, Lou thought sarcastically. She wondered why she was the only one to see what was going on at the homestead. It was so obvious she cringed at the thought. Being irritable and angry for the last week she knew she needed to get away from everybody, to sort out how she would take on the new situation.

She was left in her own thoughts while Buck unhitched the horse. Observing him calmly ready the horse to take him into town she wondered why he didn't see the obvious, Buck that normally picked up everything didn't seem to mind the new situation. The fact drove her crazy, making her feel so alone. Nobody seemed to care but her. It made her want to explode!

"Buck!" She stopped him before he had mounted the horse. "I'll go home, there's the surrey. I'll have Kid bring it and take the children to Rachel's."

"You can't ride in that dress" Buck smiled at her, "don't worry Sweetwater is close, won't take me more than an hour!"

"If you get a wheel!" Lou grunted and walked up to him. "There's no way of telling for sure!"

"Lou!" Buck tried to protest, holding her away from the horse. "It won't take long!"

"Just help me mount!" Lou ordered harshly and buried two determined eyes into his. She would not stay around here immersed in the thoughts that was making her ready to burst. Better to do something useful.

Sighing Buck helped her mount the horse. It was not easy with all the cloth and the high heels but she finally managed to seat herself astride the horse. Without a saddle and the slippery skirt it felt all but safe. Gathering the reins in her hands she gritted her teeth and kicked the horse into action. She did not bother to turn and wave at the rest. The heavy horse moved awkwardly under her. This horse was not built for riding, she felt like sitting on a barrel. But the horse was gentle and sweet and carried her carefully in a slow canter. Soon enough she relaxed on its back. As the horse felt the burden relax it answered by lengthening its stride. Lou gratefully patted the strong neck.

She was grateful to finally be alone, having the time to think. Out on the plains things seemed to fall into place. On a horse's back everything seemed different. But she knew she had to make a choice. And soon. Slowing the horse down to walk she looked up at the sun, letting the rays warm her face. She would hurt a lot of people when she confronted the two, but she would not live like this. She had her pride.

Dawn's and Kid's relationship was not a thing she could accept, there was no way she would turn her head and look the other way like the others did. She would not. And now was the time to confront them, the two of them being alone on the homestead. Louise smiled sarcastically as she thought about the weak excuses they had come forth with to make her and Buck leave with the kids. She wanted to cry thinking about the way the two of them stayed out in the toolshed at night, if they only wouldn't be so obvious. Dawn emerging with sawdust on her clothes, hindering her from going in. Yelling at Kid to get himself out of there. Kid's guilty face as he did. Just thinking about the two of them together that way made her recoil from Kid's touch. She couldn't understand how he thought she was willing to do it after he had already done it with Dawn. How was it possible for him to come in at night and think she would welcome him into their bed? And why did he look at her like he still loved her when he did what he did with Dawn? Did he really regard her such a fool? It had already been going on for over two weeks now, both giggling occasionally as they thought nobody heard them. Talking in a low voice to each other, obviously planning their future together. Lou couldn't understand how Buck stayed so calm? Sitting with her in the kitchen it seemed he actually wanted them to stay out in the toolshed. How many times had he not hindered her from going out there? Lou couldn't bring herself to tell Buck about her suspicions, it would destroy his world. She had to make Kid and Dawn make their decision and then take matters into her own hands. God knows it would not be easy but it had to be done. But she'd rather be alone than scorned like this. Never ever would she let anybody scorn her like this and then live to tell!

The house emerged in front of her. Her anger grew as she got closer, she'd put a stop to it. But not right now, first she had to get Buck and the children to Rachel's. She didn't want them to hear what she had to say. She'd return and even the debts. And then she'd leave them all behind, she and her children would somehow make it. They had to!

She slid down from the horse at the corral and tied it to the fence pole. Turning to watch the house she decide she needed a change of clothes before she hitched the horses to the wagon. Wherever Kid and Dawn were right now she didn't need to know, she had to get the kids and Buck out of the sun before they got heat-exhaution!

 

 

Lou hurried into the kitchen. Leaving the door open to rush into the bedroom and get into more comfortable clothes in a haste before she got back out. The voices from upstairs caught her attention. As the words reached her mind she stiffened to her place. Her suspicions had been right all along and know the evidence of what she already knew was making her jaw tighten in the anger that threatened to take over her. For a moment she had no idea how to react, she was left standing listening to the voices;

"It's not going to go in!" Dawn moaned. "You'll have to change position, it won't work this way!"

"Just take a tighter grip and I'll push," Kid panted. "Whatever you do don't let it slip!"

Then there was just the sound of heavy breathing from the two of them and the sound of furniture moving on the floor. How the hell were they doing it? She had a hard time pushing the images of them together from her mind. And right now she needed to stay calm and composed. Further moans made her forget the composure she was trying hard to keep, Lou's hands formed fists. How did they dare doing it in Kid's and her bedroom. Had they no feelings at all? This wasn't just indecency, this was outright criminal activity going on in her own bedroom.

"One more inch, Kid, just one more inch and you're completely in," Dawn whined. "Keep pushing!"

Kid groaned louder and Dawn squealed; "That's it Kid, you're in!"

Lou growled and took the stairs in three strides, murder in her mind. Her rage made her vision become blurred, she saw red spots before her eyes. When she burst in through the door, spitting fire in her rage, she saw Kid leaning over a huge furniture that she'd never seen before. Dawn, standing behind the furniture, was about to clap her hands but her motion was stopped in midair as she saw Lou coming in. "Lou," she hollered instead and took a leap towards her. "You gotta get out!"

Kid turned his flushed face to her and sighed "I knew it!"

"Dammit Lou," Dawn hissed. "You were supposed to stay at Rachel's with the kids, what are you doing here? Didn't Buck tell to to stay put?"

Lou understood absolutely nothing, staring at two in surprise. But her face started to blush. This was not what she had expected, or was this some kind of game they were playing? Was it some kind of strange foreplay? "The buckboard broke, I came to hitch the surrey and..."

"It's too late Dawn, she knows!" Kid moaned loudly.

Lou stared at him as he sank to the floor, sprawled on the floor he leaned onto the elaborately carved cabinet. Dawn sank down at his side. "All this for nothing," she giggled poking Kid in the ribs.

Lou glared at the two of them. Both panting and with the hair standing right out. Lou looked at them with disgust. She didn't want to know how they were doing it, and she most certainly wasn't sorry they did all this for just nothing.

Kid raised his head and looked at her. His smile was so misplaced it made Lou even more furious.

"Happy Birthday!" He said with a silly grin.

"I sure hope you like your present," Dawn moaned, "it's just about killed us getting it here! Not even mentioning to get it done in time!"

Lou's mouth fell open. Desperately she tried to find the right words. Instead she felt a new wave of blood flushing her face. This time it wasn't rage that caused the reaction.

"You alright Lou?" Kid asked concerned and rose to his feet. "You look like you have a fever! Is that why you came home?"

He extended a hand to lay it on her forehead. Lou just stared at him. "Lou?" He grunted and clasped her into his lap, "what's a matter with you? You sick?"

"I thought..." Lou began but realizing the absurdity of her words she lowered her head.

"What Lou?" Kid lifted her chin and forced her to meet with his eyes.

"I thought you were gonna take me to dinner at the Hotel" Lou stammered, "I didn't expect anything else!"

"That's me and Buck," Dawn groaned and rose to her feet. "Kid's been carving this ever since you and me saw the piece at Cynthia's. I knew you liked it, I could tell, so I described it for Kid and he's been the eager beaver." Dawn giggled and tapped Kid's shoulder.

Lou's face went even redder. So that's why the two of them had stayed in the toolshed and never let her in. She buried her face against Kid's shoulder, her cheeks scorching hot from the shame. Even Dawn noticed it and threw a glance at Kid.

"You ok Lou?" Kid repeated softly and stroke her hair. "We can stay home tonight if you don't feel okay honey!" Kissing her brow he told her she felt hot and asked her to lie down.

"I'll get the Doc," Dawn mumbled and turned to make her way out of the room.

"Now wait a minute!" Lou said and grabbed Dawn's sleeve. "I'm just ...I thought the two of you...were doin' something else!" She muttered the last part of the sentence, hoping they'd forget the incident as soon as possible.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Dawn raised her eyebrows in a questioning face, finding Lou's behavior more than peculiar.

Lou cringed under both their stares. Kid looked like he thought she had lost all her marbles and Dawn had that face that spoke of fear for imminent onslaught of total insanity. "Well" Lou started and freed herself from Kid's grip, not quite sure how he would react. "The way you were talkin' I thought..." She could not bring herself to finish the sentence. Looking at them under her brow she wished they'd understand themselves what they had sounded like.

"Lou, I want you to sit down and take a deep breath," Kid said, clearly concerned by her blushed face and incoherent talk. "Then tell me where it hurts most."

"The way we were talkin'?" Dawn repeated and leaned in over Lou that had been seated carefully onto the bed by Kid.

"Not the way, exactly, well the way too, but mostly the words you used." Lou tried once again.

"The words?" Kid raised his eyebrows.

It was obvious she'd have to spell it out to them, they did not have a clue. Lou felt her cheekcolor tinge deeper into red as she spat it out; "I thought you were being indecent!"

Kid and Dawn exchanged a glance and Kid knelt to take her shoes off. "Lou, I think it's better you lay down for a while. Maybe you've been out in the sun too long."

Lou got mad. Shoving Kid away from her she buried two narrowed eyes in his and repeated what she had heard; "Just take a tighter grip and I'll push?" Seeing she didn't get though to him she continued. "Just one more inch and you're completely in?"

Dawn's howl of laughter made Lou cast her eyes in her direction. Dawn was cracking up with laughter, holding on to the doorframe she laughed so hard she had troubles keeping herself upright. Kid turned to watch her, still not getting it. His eyes darted between Dawn and Lou. Seeing as Dawn seemed unable to collect herself he turned to Lou. "Would you give it to me once more, in plain English this time!"

"Oh God Kid!" Dawn squealed, "she thought we were doing the deed!"

"What deed?"

"The thing you do between the sheets you fool!" Dawn howled, wiping her tears. "I gotta tell Buck this, it'll kill him," she panted. "This is the best thing I've heard in ages." Dawn had sunken down to her knees on the threshold, gasping for air.

Kid turned two widened eyes to Lou. Lou looked to her feet in shame, she did not find the situation hilarious at all. Kid kept staring at her in total amazement. Then his lips started to form a smile. He tried his best to hide it but seeing Lou's embarrassment he knew Dawn was right. Lou dared not meet his gaze and Kid's face was plastered with the biggest grin she'd ever seen. "It's not funny," Lou tried to defend herself.

Kid threw himself onto the bed and took her hand. He failed miserably as he tried to form a sentence. Instead he threw himself with his back onto the bed and drew the quilt over his head. Then he laughed his head off. Hiding under the cover he trembled and shook of silent laughter.

Lou reached to uncover his face. When their eyes met Kid couldn't keep quiet any longer. Now she was surrounded by two laughing fools. Their laughter was contagious and soon Lou found herself chuckling too. Kid wrestled her down to the bed and tickled her, still chuckling; "You really thought we'd do a thing like that!"

Dawn was lying on the floor, holding her waist and gasping for air. "Lou, I wouldn't do that with the Kid if he was the last man on earth and my family's lives depended on it!"

"Hey!" Kid protested, "tell her I ain't that bad," he begged Lou.

"Just the thought is hideous!" Dawn squealed and rolled around in another paroxysm of laughter.

"He ain't that bad," Lou told the laughing woman rolling on the floor.

"Not that bad?" Kid leaned over Lou and narrowed his eyes, feigning hurt pride. He shook of laughter, hiding his face against her shoulder when their eyes met and Lou's embarrassed face frowned. Lou felt her cheeks go red again, would they never leave her be? Whatever she said seemed to cast the two of them into another fit of howling laughter. Awkwardly she patted Kid's shoulder till his laughter ebbed out.

Dawn rose to her feet, still unsteady on her feet and wiped the tears from her face. "I'll go get Buck and the kids," she smiled at the two. "Kid, I think she needs another kind of Birthday surprise, very badly as it seems." She giggled, her shameless self again and turned to walk out the door. "If you don't get to the restaurant, we'll understand," she added with a mischievous grin before she closed the door. "Just don't push too hard" they heard her holler before she jumped down the stairs, her laughter echoing in the house. "I just can't believe it!" was the last thing they heard her giggle before she stepped out of hearing range.

Kid entwined his fingers into Lou's hair and gazed into her eyes, the laughter still lingering in his.

"Honey, don't you know I wouldn't do that with anybody else than you?"

Lou shifted uneasily under his hold. "Kid, it seemed like you and Dawn were not being straight with me. You were out in that toolshed a lot and you never let me inside. What was I supposed to think?"

Kid smiled sadly at her, his finger tracing her face. "Louise, after all these years you still don't trust me? Why?"

Lou lowered her eyes in shame. She did not know herself how she had come to suspect a thing like this. "It's not a question of trust Kid..." She began awkwardly, but stopped as she could not find the words to express herself. Instead her fingers started on his buttons.

Kid took her face into his hands, forcing her to look at him. "Then what Lou?"

"I don't know Kid!" she spoke truthfully.

"I wouldn't do it to someone I don't love Lou, and the only person I love that way is you Lou. Always was and still is. Would you do it Lou, with somebody else. Some other man?"

"No Kid!" Shocked she gazed back at him.

"Then how come you think I'd be able to?"

Lou buried her head against his shoulder and drew him onto herself, "I don't know Kid!"

He rolled to his back and placed her on top of him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Don't I please you Lou? Do you need something more?"

She moaned in frustration, how come this discussion had taken this road?

"Why do you say that Kid?"

"If you think I need some one else, maybe you do?"

His voice was trembling slightly as he spoke the words. Lou rose to her elbows to watch the man she shared her life with. The man she had shared everything with, her doubts and certainties, her dreams and her fears. "Kid, don't be a fool. Don't go thinking crazy Kid. Why does your mind always have to drift that extra mile?"

Looking into eyes that were her beacon, her answer to why she had been put on this earth, she smiled at him. Those blue wells was all she needed, all she wanted and everything she wished for. She smiled as the expression in the blue changed from a query into the same knowledge she knew he found in hers. She closed hers as her lips reached his. The softness made her tongue delve deeper and intensify his tender kiss. Opening her eyes she withdrew from the kiss, the intensity making her shiver. Kid cupped her face into his hands and kissed her again. Rolling to her side she forced him to follow her moves so that her fingers could start on his buttons. Slowly she opened the buttons of his shirt, her hands wandering on his skin while their tongues continued the mind-blurring movements.

Kid's hands were caressing her full length and she wished to feel his hands on her bare skin. His scent was intoxicating and she entwined her fingers into his hair, burying her nose into it. Sliding her hands down his back to hold him close while he unbuttoned her dress. Her hands followed the contours of his hard muscles covered with the soft velvet skin. Not able to resist him she slid her tongue over his nipple, causing him to chuckle at her hunger. Looking him straight into the eyes she helped him get rid of the shirt, the shade in his eyes was getting darker and she smiled, knowing he was going right where she wanted him.

"Slowly," she whispered to him, wanting to prolong the sense of expectation. Kid just let his hands wander down to the hem of her dress and freed her from it in one smooth move. Lou giggled at his expertise. The dress landed on the floor and Kid landed on her. His teeth nibbling her collarbone. Lou moaned and buried her hands in his hair, entwining her fingers into it and feeling the locks' texture under her palm. It was all it took and Lou grunted, trying to move herself under him. He wouldn't let her, his kisses wandered up under her chin, trailing feathery kisses from ear to ear. Pausing over her lips he smiled at her and placed a quick one when she would have wanted a long deep kiss instead. His hands wandered to massage her neck and his lips slid down from her ear to her shoulder. Lou grabbed his hair and drew his lips to hers. Sinking into the kiss she felt waves of tenderness right down to her toes. Her hands wandered to free him of the clothes. Kid rose to his elbows and grinned as she struggled with his pants.

"I thought you said slow?"

"I talk too much," Lou moaned and gripped his pants to try and lower them.

"Uh huh," Kid confirmed and rolled over to his back, having Lou lose the grip on him. Lou cursed softly and scooted up to him, if he was starting the usual teasing now she'd not stand for it, not this time. Her fingers found the waistband and dragged the trousers downward. Kid laughed softly at her need and took her hands into his to stop her. "Lou, slow!"

Lou smirked and fought her hands loose. Smiling at her he let his hands wander on her, undressing her completely with caresses till she whimpered and moved under his hands.

"Don't do that!" Lou moaned as he kept recoiling from her touch. "I want my Birthday present now!"

Kid rose from the bed, "you're right Lou, come on, let's get dressed!" Seating himself on the edge he started to gather the clothes that had fallen to the floor. Seemingly calm he put the shirt back on.

Lou stared at him, not able to understand he was capable of stopping now. Slowly he buttoned his shirt and straightened out his hair. Turning to her he extended a hand to help her up.

"Kid!"

"Yes?" He smiled at her, feigning to not understand her at all. Bowing to get her dress from the floor he grinned mischievously at her. "Let's get your birthday present, Buck and Dawn are waiting in town!"

"You're cruel, Kid, I didn't know you had it in you!" Lou sighed deeply and threw her legs over the edge to get up. Standing in front of him she looked up at him, the urge to touch him tickled in her fingers.

Taking her into his arms he kissed her till her knees gave in. His lips were sending beams of lust throughout her body. He was going to kill her this time, she could not take this any longer.

"Please Kid," she whimpered, "I won't ask for anything for a month if you make love to me now."

Kid just laughed at her. "Lou, you'll be havin' me beg instead, I know you, and this time I ain't falling for it!"

His hands wandered down to her buttocks, holding her tightly against him, having her sense his lust. His eyes glittering he kissed her neck, nibbling his way down to her sensitized nipples. She buried her hands in his hair as his lips reached them. Kissing her gently he drove her out of her mind. Her fingers tousled in his hair she let her head fall back and groaned when his tongue circled the tender skin. Encircled in his arms she felt ready to let go of all control. At her sound Kid chuckled and let his lips travel back to her mouth. His tongue promised her heaven. Panting Lou felt him lower her onto her own feet. Then he let go of her. Swaying on her feet Lou stared at him. He was standing in front of her with a firm grip on her elbow. The grin on his face indescribable. Tilting his head he gazed into her eyes and ignited her even more. Then he bent down and picked up the dress he had let fall.

"We should get going."

Lou swallowed hard, she knew he wanted her, she had felt that. What was he up to? She searched his eyes for an explanation, but he just helped her get into the dress. The teasing smile plastered on his face, enticing her to wipe it off. Lou watched him calmly, she could play this game too. If this was what he wanted, she'd give it to him. Good this time.

She smiled at him kneeling down to put on her shoes. Rising and extending his hand to her he started out of the room. Lou stopped at the beautifully crafted furniture. Letting her hand follow the carved wood she caressed it like it was a living creature. "Thank you Kid" she whispered huskily, "it's so beautiful." Turning to watch her husband she told him what she really was talking about. Her eyes having turned a dark brown, she wetted her lips with her tongue and let her hand wander tenderly over the wood.

Kid groaned.

 

 

Lou was standing in front of the mirror in Kid's and her hotel room. She heard Dawn splashing in the next room getting out of her bath, cursing as she slipped on the pavement. Lou still felt ashamed over her earlier suspicions. How could she think a thing like that? Dawn was her friend, her confidant and her sister. She was the one that worked alongside of her everyday. And she had condemned her just like that! Lou made a disgusted face at herself in the mirror.

Dawn walked in from the adjoining room, covered in the robe and her hair still dripping wet. They had decided to help each other get ready for the night. Somehow it felt like a second honeymoon, Lou felt like a nervous bride waiting for her husband to be. Having decided not to let the men see them before they were ready they giggled like schoolgirls as they snuck up to the room. Lou was combing her hair and studying her own features in the mirror. Dawn came to stand at her side having found the brush in the valise. Smirking she untangled her wet hair. Lou wanted to tell her friend how stupid she felt about this morning but Dawn acted like nothing had happened. She always did this, forgot every harsh word or bad temper Lou exhibited from time to time. Lou knew this was friendship, she did exactly the same to Dawn when she got mad or sullen. Lou found herself smiling in Dawn direction. Dawn sensed her gaze and turned her eyes to Lou; "Huh?"

"Soon you'll be sitting on it!"

"What?"

"Your hair, it's getting so long you'll trip over it soon!"

Dawn giggled, "I know, I should really cut it but Buck won't let me. He says he'll cut his off too and I just can't have that happen!"

Lou smiled at her, she knew how much Dawn loved Buck's long black hair. Several Sunday evenings after dinner when they were all drowsing in the den she'd noticed Dawn's absentminded fingers working on Buck's hair. That was the cue for her and Kid to gather the children and get themselves out of the house. Funny that hair could stir up so many feelings in a person. Lou found herself reminiscing the feeling of Kid's hair running through her fingers..and his body...the strong arms around her...

"Oh hello!"

Lou woke from her daydream to find Dawn grin at her. Lou blushed slightly. Dawn broke out in a laughter. "Thought you two already had a...what was it called? An aperitif, so to say."

Lou smiled at her choice of words. Having read the French menu on the window both of them had wondered what exactly they were going to eat this evening. Buck had kindly explained all the strange words, having Dawn wonder how many women he'd brought to the Hotel. Making Buck and Dawn fall into a friendly bickering until Lou forced Dawn up the stairs.

"No, no aperitif."

"We'll then you'll be real hungry tonight!"

Sometimes Dawn was so incredibly blunt with her innuendoes that Lou found herself without words. "Well we won't do it in the barn like some I know" she replied with amusement.

Dawn blushed and was for once without words herself. Peering at Lou she searched for words and to Lou's amusement she found none.

"Kid told me!" Lou informed her.

Dawn said something in Kiowa that Lou didn't understand, but the tone of voice told her plenty. "I don't think he saw you, he just kind of heard you!" Lou giggled.

"Well it wasn't what he thought he heard," Dawn hurried to explain.

Lou laughed. "From what he told me you two weren't mucking out the stalls!"

"Damn!" Dawn spat out and turned back to the mirror. "It just happened once" she said peering at Lou, her cheeks rosy. "It just like... happened...you know!"

"That we know of!" Lou squealed, loving the embarrassment on Dawn face.

"At least we weren't caught on the kitchen floor!" Dawn remarked with a sardonic grin.

"Oh shut up!" Lou whined

Dawn laughed and went to dress herself. Lou cringed at her friend's happy chuckles.

There was a knock on the door and Dawn asked Lou to open and slid through the door to the room with the basin. Lou hurried to insert the last pins into her hair as she walked to open the door. Kid was standing outside, his hair on end. "Can't find the tie Lou!" he said after having found his voice. The woman in front of him was like an angel that had stepped down from heaven to save him. But what he was thinking right now was not exactly pure thoughts. He knew he was staring like a complete fool but couldn't help himself.

"Kid" Lou sighed and drew him inside. "You always do this, forget the tie. You really think I'm that stupid that I don't know by now. I always come prepared!" Reaching into the valise she searched around for a while. "Take this! You know you have to wear one." She extended him the tie she knew he had forgotten on purpose.

"Help me get it on?" Kid asked stepping up to stand right in front of her. "Please."

His voice was low and vibrating, Lou felt tingling on her skin. "Sure Kid" she said and put the noose around his neck, slowly tying it into a knot. Working in a way that she was sure to touch him as much as possible. Folding his collar down she let her thumbs caress his neck, massaging the tense tendons softly. His hair was getting long too, a lock was stuck under the collar and she caressed it to freedom. She was driving him out of his mind. To be sure he was going to suffer she feigned straightening his clothes out, her hand wandering on him. Kid's hands found her hips. Lou turned away from him. Placing herself in front of the mirror she peered at him as he walked up to her. He pressed up against her back and enfolded his arms around her. Lou smiled smugly at the sensation of his erection.

"You better get goin' Kid, we'll meet you downstairs in a while."

Kid nuzzled her neck and Lou cursed softly. "Get going Kid!"

Kid bit her neck. Lou had to fight the groan that was threatening to escape her lips. His teeth on her neck nibbling softly and then taking a harder grip, making thrills run up and down her spine. All her words were stuck in her throat. Kid peered at her from behind her, watching her facial expression in the mirror. Lou knew that he knew. She sank back into his lap and bit her lip. Kid clutched her into his warm embrace, his breath was getting shallow and ragged. Unfolding her from his hold he bent to bite her neck softly once more.

"Don't keep me waiting," he said in a husky voice before he turned and left the room. Lou swayed slightly as his body left her.

Dawn emerged from the room and leaned onto the doorframe. Her face spoke of repressed laughter. "Would you help me with my hair?" she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Lou blushed for the billionth time this day and made a sign for Dawn to sit down on the chair in front of the mirror. Lou started to make a loose French braid. To keep up with the theme of the evening.

"Dawn...did you ever wonder how it would be with somebody else?" Lou asked her out of the blue, not knowing herself where the question came from. But suspecting it came out of her fear that Dawn liked Kid in a non-sisterly fashion. Lou just couldn't understand that any woman would be unaffected by the Kid.

Dawn was quiet for a long time. Watching Lou in the mirror. "Not really...you?"

For a moment Lou's hands trembled as the memory of Wicks ran through her.

"Oh God Lou, I'm sorry..I didn't mean it like that...damn!"

"It's ok Dawn, it was a long time ago!"

"But the memories never leave, do they?"

"I've made other memories," Lou smiled and blushed once again.

Dawn giggled again, "the two of you really can't keep your hands off each other can you? You were practically doing it in front of the mirror a while ago!"

"I'm holding your hair in my hands Dawn, I'd be careful if I were you," Lou warned her friend with a happy smile.

"Don't deny it, in you minds you were both doing it!"

"Dawn," Lou giggled "you can't exactly do it in your mind!"

"Oh yes you can," Dawn told her.

"And who are you doing it with...in your mind?" Lou asked astonished.

Dawn glanced briefly at her in the mirror. Seeing Lou's widened eyes Dawn burst into a laughter. "Lou don't even go there. It's gross, it's terrible what you're thinking right now. Yak!"

"Hey!" Lou swatted her lightly, angry at her for having caught onto her thoughts in that manner.

Dawn giggled helplessly. "But Lou, the thought of...no it's just too disgusting...to even think about it!"

"He's great!" Lou told her, feeling hurt that Dawn would laugh so blatantly at the Kid, a need to defend him rising in her at her friend's chuckle.

"Please Lou, I don't wanna hear. You're not thinking about Buck like that are you?"

Lou tried to think about her and Buck in bed, she didn't even get into the bedroom. Giggling she sank onto the bed.

"See what I mean?" Dawn said and leaned her elbows against the table in front of her, laughing helplessly.

Lou had to lie down and laugh herself. Dawn slowly recomposed her bearing. Turning her eyes to Lou on the bed she raised a finger. "But if I ever..."

"I know Dawn, I know...Gosh...do I know!"

 

 

They giggled as they tried to lock the door behind them. Kid and Buck were waiting just two rooms down the hall. They'd just knock on the door and keep on walking. Having them catch up with them, just as soon as Lou got the door locked.

"Let me try!" Dawn demanded seeing as Lou had obvious difficulties with the lock. Cursing she tried to turn the key around. The door on the opposite side of the hall opened and two men stepped out.

"Madonna di Carmine!"

They heard a voice behind their back and turned to watch the speaker. Two men with musical instruments in their hands stood there watching them. Watching them with interest. Dawn tried to hide behind Lou to get out of the staring range. The two dark-haired men stared at them, not even trying to hide their interest.

"Signorine," one of the men said and stepped up to help them, "Can I be of aid?"

The other man stayed behind, his eyes glued to Lou. They were both tall and handsome, exotic. Lou blushed again. "The door won't close," she said to the man whose eyes were directed at Dawn trying to hide behind her. Lou found the situation bewildering yet amusing in an odd manner.

"Enrico, smettila adesso e vieni qui ad aiutarmi! Tieni 'sta cosa per un momento."

Lou's and Dawn's eyes met, they had no clue what the men were talking about. But the other man stepped up closer and took the violin from the man's hand. They must be part of the Italian quartet that would be playing this evening. The man gave the key back to Dawn. "It is closed now" he said with a smile. Dawn nodded and Lou felt the urge to giggle like a schoolgirl.

"Let me introduce ourselves," he continued. "This is Enrico DeSanto and I am Leonardo Capua, enchanted." He extended a hand to Dawn. She took it hesitantly and told him her name. As the man bowed to kiss her hand she drew it away and stammered; "I'm married!"

The other man took Lou's hand and brought it to his lips, "Bellissima" he said.

"Me too!" Lou spat out.

A door opened and Buck and Kid stepped out. Lou smiled in their direction. "There's our husbands!"

Enrico's face fell considerably, Dawn noticed and shuddered. She was so relieved to see Buck she threw herself into his lap. "Everything alright?" Buck wanted to know.

"Couldn't get the door locked," Lou explained hooking her arm around Kid's. "These gentlemen helped us."

"Uh huh," Kid said and Lou pinched him.

The men were introduced and Kid and Enrico had a staring contest before Lou was able to turn her husband around and walk down the hall. As they were walking down the hall they heard the men follow them, talking in their language.

"Enrico, non c'é niente che tu possa fare!" "Che ne sai tu? E tu quell'altra mica la guardavi come una sorella!" "Per piacere, non fare un'altra stupidaggine. Questo qui ti sparerá, stammi a sentire." "Ma non ho mai visto una donna cosí bella, é come un angelo. Gli occhi, i capelli... quella bocca da baciare, devo averla!" "Tu ci farai finire in galera, tu e le tue donne!"

Dawn glanced behind her as they arrived at the stairs. "What are they talking about?" she wheezed in Lou's direction.

"I have a feeling they're talking about you two!" Kid said, sounding like a boy whose favorite toy had just been stolen. Buck muttered angrily.

 

 

Kid kept glaring at the scene where the quartet was seating themselves for the evenings performance. Lou hid a smile, this Enrico fellow was helping her in her pursuit. She'd have Kid beg before the night was over. She'd have him pay back for all the times she had begged him. It felt great! The man kept staring and smiling at her, she could feel Kid growling in his mind. That other fellow was obviously liking Dawn a lot too, but she looked like she wanted to run out of the place, Lou decided she needed to give Dawn a lesson in how to make men squirm. Buck's dark eyes were murdering the man on the small wooden stage just a few feet away from their table.

The meal had been delicious and Lou had managed to make Kid drop his fork at several occasions. The look on his face told her she was doing a great work on having him suffer. She leaned in to whisper in his ear, to thank him properly. Wasn't her fault that her lips touched his ear ever so slightly and that she had to blow a lock away. Kid trembled. Lou fought the urge to nibble at his earlobe. Instead she raised the glass with dark red wine to him and smiled. Promising him everything he waited for, just as long as he knew how to beg. Kid exhaled jerkily.

The waiter came around to offer them coffee as Enrico cleared his throat to speak. Lifting his head he looked over the table right at Lou.

"Volgio dedicare questp valzer alla piú bella donna nella stanza, credo proprio che sia la piú bella donna del mondo." With a bow in Lou's direction he lifted the flute to his lips and produced a sweet flow of tones.

"What?" Kid leaned in to Lou, "what was he sayin'?"

The waiter placed the cup in front of Kid and smiled solemnly;"The gentleman was just dedicating the next waltz to the most beautiful woman in the room, or in the whole world according to him."

Kid was left staring at the waiter as he turned to give a cup to Buck.

"Honey, close your mouth," Lou told the Kid and smiled a shy smile at Enrico.

Buck laughed silently, trying to hide his amusement from the Kid that looked about to burst. Lou thanked Enrico in her mind, he was making it so easy!

The dancing couples on the floor applauded when the tune ebbed out in a lingering lonely tone from Enrico's flute. Leonardo stepped up to talk. Turning so that he was face to face with Dawn he proclaimed; "I have seen the light of my life this evening, it was in the green eyes of a ..donna....ed i suoi occhi verdi mi faranno sognare per sempre. Cara, ti voglio bene, questa é per te ed i tuoi occhi come il mare! Verdi come le acque del Mediterraneo, verdi come le acque dell'Italia!" He never took his eyes off Dawn during the whole litany, Lou had to pinch herself not to giggle.

Dawn looked like she wanted to sink down under the table, Buck looked like he wished he had brought his knife. Lou watched the waiter at the table aside of them having a hard time keeping his face straight. Buck followed her gaze and turned to grab a hold of the man. "What?" Buck hissed.

The waiter tried to straighten his face. "Oh, he just said he had seen the light of his life this evening.."

"I got that much," Buck growled, totally out of character. "I need the rest!"

"Those green eyes will have him dreaming forever."

Buck threw an angered glance in Kid's direction, awaiting for him say something.

"I ain't laughin'" Kid said and threw his hands up in the air.

Then the waiter bowed to Dawn and said: "Leonardo expresses his love for you and dedicates this melody to your eyes, green as the Mediterranean Sea surrounding his homeland."

Buck drew a deep breath and his eyes narrowed. Lou awaited for Leonardo to fall down dead from the stare.

"Buck, they're asking for it!" Kid growled, "I'll give them green eyes alright!"

"Boys!" Dawn's voice stopped their premeditation of flagrant murder, "you haven't asked us to dance once this evening. Will we have to..."

Both Kid and Buck were up so fast the table shook and an empty glass fell over. Lou chuckled, Dawn was great. Doing their best to appear as the gentlemen they really were, if they did not have to cast angry glances up on the slightly elevated stage, they both bowed to their wives.

Amused Lou and Dawn glanced at each other as they rose to be escorted out on the floor.

Lou felt Kid's arm around her, she knew he would want to be closer still and claim her totally but he couldn't, not here and not now. But he would this night, she was looking forward to a very passionate meeting of bodies later on. He said nothing as they swirled around to Leonardo's violin but his darkened eyes spelled it out to her. He clutched her close as he swung her around. His firm body pressing up to hers, making her head spin. When he lifted her into the air and swirled her around to the last tones his lips touched her neck when he let her down on her own feet again. He wasn't out of the game, he was still playing it. Lou was feeling flushed and hot from the dance. If she was going to be able to play this game to the end she needed some fresh air.

Gazing into her eyes he made her forget her plan for a brief moment. She stirred when Dawn touched her arm. "I need some air, we'll be steppin' out for a moment." Dawn looked very blushed, her French braid looked nothing like the one Lou had worked so hard to combine.

"Me too" Lou panted and grabbed Kid's arm to make him come along. The quartet was announcing a break as they traversed the floor.

 

 

They walked the now empty street of the town they all knew so well. The soft wind caressed their cheeks as they arrived at the end of the main street. Dawn tried to calm Buck down, Lou had never seen him so upset before. He was holding Dawn's arm like he was afraid she'd disappear into thin air at any instance. She couldn't make out what they were talking about a few feet in front of them since their voices were low and intense. Dawn seemed to be amused and Buck was tripping over his own feet in his need to keep his eyes on Dawn. They continued walking till they stepped out of town and the lanterns did not provide light anymore, Lou stumbled and Kid secured his hold on her.

"You wanna turn back?" His lips were blowing air into her hair as he whispered.

"I'm fine," Lou said but wanted to kiss him so bad, she needed those lips to caress hers right now. She let her tongue wet her lips and glanced around to see if anybody was watching. Out in the darkness they were relatively safe. "Kid!"

He stopped his already slow pace and she could hear him breathing softly. She climbed into his arms and searched his lips with hers. Kid clutched her hard and answered her kiss with a frenzy that made Lou close her eyes in the darkness. The cool wind brushed his hair into her eyes and she threw her arms around his neck. His hands were roaming her body. The moon broke through the clouds and lighted the plains with a bluish coloring. Lou let go of the Kid so fast he swayed. Dawn and Buck were far away already.

"Let's turn back" Kid panted in her ear.

"Have to tell Dawn..."

"Honey, they're not seeing or hearing us any longer," Kid groaned near her ear. "Let's go to the room, before I do something we'll get arrested for!"

Lou chuckled, she had reached her goal. There was no way Kid would be able to tease her tonight, he was hers and she'd have her way with him. He would not have her beg tonight, she would have him in total control. She shivered at the thought of him loosing his self-control under her touch.

"You cold Lou?"

No, no, no! If he started to think again all the preparations would be for nothing. If he got the back the notion of having to protect her, he'd make her beg. And that couldn't happen tonight, she wanted to take him, not the other way around.

"No, Kid, I'm not cold, I'm everything but cold, sweetheart." She whispered and brushed herself against him before they stepped into the lighter part of the street. Kid's arm trembled and Lou put her hand over his in a chaste way while she smiled at him. She had to steer him over to the Hotel since his eyes never left her.

 

 

Lou cursed as she fought the lock once more, Kid was leaning up against her, kissing her neck while her hands shook while she tried to open the door. His kisses made her lose control over her own hands, they were wanting to travel on him instead of fighting the lock. His hands were letting her hair down while his lips slid along her neckline.

"It won't open," she whined when the key wouldn't turn after several tries. Kid said nothing but turned her and pressed her up against the door. His body hard and strong against hers, ready for her. She heard the sounds from downstairs and for a moment she was afraid Kid would take her right there and then and that would mean a night in jail and a scandal like nothing before if somebody stepped into the hall.

"Kid!" she warned him when his lips hungrily searched to devour hers. Her protest was silenced by his tongue exploring hers. Her fingers gripped his shirtfront hard, to keep him close. The notion of them in a dark hallway with the imminent danger of being discovered was both scaring and arousing. But his kiss emptied her mind and she answered it with the same hunger, grounding her hips to his. A door closed and Kid let go off her. Panting heavily she saw fear in his eyes.

"E che sta succedendo qui?" A voice rang out behind them.

Kid turned as if stung by a bee.

Lou cursed, Enrico's and Leonardo's water-combed appearances emerged in the hallway. She sensed Kid had been completely caught off guard and was fighting get his controlled self back.

"Need a real man to open the door for you?" Leonardo asked. Suddenly he was very fluent in English. Kid said nothing and Lou felt his muscles tense. Tugging at his sleeve she tried to calm him down.

"It's alright," she said and bowed to get the key she had lost on the floor in the heat of the moment. The darkness in the hallway made it hard to find.

Enrico laughed scornfully while Leonardo lit one of the kerosene lanterns in the hallway. Lou exhaled as she saw the key by the door and quickly gathered it in her hand. Sensing the atmosphere getting thick with the thing that males emanated when angered she tried to open the door again, to get Kid inside before something happened.

Leonardo stepped up and took the key from her hand. Kid growled and took a step toward the man. Enrico shoved him towards the wall. Totally unaware of the lateral threat Kid crashed up against the wall. Scared for Lou's sake his eyes automatically searched for her. Seeing as she was safely out of range he turned to Enrico and grabbed his collar; "What the hell are you doin'?"

"Vaffanculo!" The voice was a low rumble.

"What?"

"Sei un coglione di merda e non meriti una donna come lei! Cornuto che sei!"

Kid just stood there holding Enrico up in the air by the collar and stared at the rambling man. Leonardo had opened the door and threw a frightened glance in Lou's direction. Lou was paralyzed.

"Is he dangerous?" Leonardo asked. Lou did not know who he was talking about.

"Mister!" Leonardo tried in Kid's direction.

Enrico tried to take a swing at the Kid. Kid threw him to the wall. Lou woke from her torpor and ran to the Kid, stopping him from escalating the fight. Grabbing the loosened tie around Kid's neck she yanked it hard making Kid lose his footing and stumble towards her. As Enrico put a foot out and sent Kid staggering forward, she felt him stiffen, ready to inflict some serious bodily harm to the man lying on the floor. She asked for forgiveness as she yanked the tie harder around Kid's neck, steering him to the door. Kid struggled against her grip and Enrico grabbed his leg, pulling at it with force. While Kid was kicking to free himself Lou yanked the tie hard, fearing that the situation might end in bloodshed. The unexpected yank made Kid crash against the opposite wall, hitting his head on a lantern.

"Oh God, Kid!" Lou whimpered. "Get that man out of here before he gets killed!" She bellowed to Leonardo that was standing by the door. Kid growled angrily, but the grip on the tie around his neck cut some of the air supply and he followed Lou's lead.

"Vaffanculo cornuto, imbecille, figlio di puttana, pezzo di merda!" Hoarse hollers came out of the man that had fallen into a heap beside the wall. Leonardo stepped away and tried to hush him. Lou shoved the Kid in to the room and closed the door. As Kid tried to get loose from her grip she slammed him up against the door. Kid winced in pain and Lou loosened the grip on the tie. Kid sank to the floor. Lou followed to hold him to his place. Outside Enrico was still hollering and Leonardo was obviously scolding him.

"È un cornuto, l'ammazzzo!" "Se qualcuno finirà ammazzato, sarai tu, coglione! Chuidi il becco o ti stronco!" "Mi ha attaccato, chiama lo Sheriffo!" "Stai zitto o ti caccio il violino in gola!"

Kid gasped for air and Lou pinned him to the door, afraid he'd rush out when he got his breath back. Growling gutturally at him she warned him to stay put.

The commotion outside subdued and Leonardo shouted through the door; "Excuse us, my cousin is not right in the head. I ask for your forgiveness! Muoviti scemo!" A stumbling sound followed.

"Pazzo! Io? E quell'altro, come lo chiami uno come lui? Sano? Ti sto dicendo che..." "Ammazza quanto sei scemo, tu ci farai perdere pure questo lavoro, tutto perché non sei capace..."

When the voices finally reached the landing of the stairs Lou dared look at Kid. He held his eyes on her, hurt and bewildered he panted for air.

"Kid!" Lou said and loosened the tie that she still held in a tight grip. "I'm sorry Kid, I didn't mean to hurt you, but I just couldn't have you get into a fight. Not tonight. You okay?"

Still silent he stared at her, not believing what she had done to him. "Oh God Kid! Let me see!" She opened his shirt to look for injuries from the violent crash against the wall. Kid loosened the collar with his index finger, casting an accusatory eye on her. Lou's fingers were examining his ribs. Still sprawled on the floor at the door he looked at her with wild eyes. Opening the last button Lou inspected her husband's neck. There was no other signs than a slight bruise under his ear. But Lou knew she had hurt him. Crawling into his lap she mumbled "Forgive me Kid" and kissed the red mark on his neck. "I just had to get you out of there, didn't mean to hurt you!" She shivered flighty from the scare, the rampage in the hallway had her heart pumping hard.

Kid buried his fingers in her hair and drew her lips to his. Kissing her till she was out of breath. "Don't ever leave me," he whispered hoarsely when she broke loose.

"Never," Lou assured him and freed him completely from the tie. Struggling to get the jacket off him.

Kid grabbed her waist; "Never ever?"

"No Kid, never ever." His breath was hot on her skin and he trembled in her hold. Lou wasn't sure if it was the aftermath of the anger or something else. His eyes were burning as she lowered her lips to kiss him into calm and peace. The hunger he expressed made her forget her intentions, moaning she answered his urgency. Her fear and anger was turning into a desperate need for him, the need she had been building the whole day took over her mind. The same need that had her drag him out of the fight manifested itself in hands trembling of lust as she touched him. With mouths still locked they undressed each other. Breaking the kiss only when they were forced to.

"Show me!" Kid demanded as he freed her from the high heeled shoes.

"Show you what?" Lou asked while working to get his pants down from his hips.

"That you'll never ever leave me!" Kid grunted while rising to help her free herself of the dress.

His hands on her bare skin had her shivering, his lips burned a trail from her neck to the exposed skin in her cleavage. He was slowly undressing her while kissing the exposed skin as it emerged. He said nothing while sinking to his knees in front of her, removing the dress completely. Leaning his face against her stomach he kissed her abdomen and let his tongue play on the skin. With a moan Lou buried her hands in his locks and let them continue down his neck onto the strong shoulders. When the dress fell to the floor she stepped out of it and sat on his thighs.

With a moan he kissed her again, lowering her to the floor and lifting her thighs to enfold his waist. "Oh God, Lou, I need you right now," he whispered in a husky voice that sent her shuddering. Her hands fought to get the shirt off him. Holding his weight up on his arms he hindered her from getting what she wanted. Trying to jerk the shirt off him she heard the fabric tear and saw Kid's eyes widen in surprise.

"Kid, get it off you," she mumbled and tugged hard at the sleeve, "get it all off!"

He sat back and freed himself of the shirt. Lou lay back and watched him. As he moved his hard muscles underneath the skin danced their own little arousing dance, having her hands tremble as she rose to touch him. "The pants too," she mumbled before rising to her knees and leaning onto his strong chest, her arms holding him tightly, their lips meeting again. His quickened breathing and low growls of pleasure had her nails press into his back as she drew him close to her. His skin sending shivers throughout her. While their tongues explored each other she moaned and her hands wandered by themselves to lower the pants. As his manhood sprang to freedom she pressed her abdomen up against him, rubbing herself on the hardness between them. Kid's breath grew ragged and he broke the kiss with a whimpering sound, his lips moving down along her neck to her shoulder. His teeth nibbled her and she squealed, she needed him so much and he wasn't giving himself to her fast enough. Angry at him for not taking her straight away she muttered her imminent need into his ear. Kid said nothing and his lips continued their travel down her upper arm. She forced him back into a sitting position, crawling up in his lap she felt him push against her while she tried desperately to have him. Kid kissed and nibbled her elbow, Lou's eyes opened at the unexpected pleasure. His hands were caressing her from the waist down to the ankles in long languid strokes. He was doing it again, he was finding new ways to please her. She sobbed in frustration, she wanted him to take her and make her his. The waiting was so hard. At her sob Kid lifted his face to hers and smiled that all-knowing smile of his, that teasing grin that had her mad. This time he wouldn't have control over their lovemaking, Lou would see to that. Wriggling out of his hold she lowered her lips to enfold his throbbing lust.

"Lou sweetheart, let's take it slow," he chuckled softly, trying to get away from her. Lou knew he loved it, but he would never let her take him into her mouth and please him. Just because it gave him such pleasure that she had him in total control. Lou smiled and took him, suckling his manhood into her mouth, letting the tongue play on the tip and moving her hand up and down over the velvet covered hardness. Her hand gripping him tighter as she felt the shiver, her tongue playing him. Kid drew a deep ragged breath and growled. At the sound of his pleasure Lou suckled harder, loving the tingling sensation it brought her. He rose to his knees but Lou wouldn't let go, instead her fingertips found his most sensitve part, tracing them. He was shivering from her gentle caresses and she moaned as her own need was fueled by the sensation of him. She grabbed the root and released him to watch as he tilted his head back and blew out the air he had been holding in. Smiling she let the tip of her tongue trace the head before she sucked it between her lips again. He was so close, she could tell he was about to erupt at any time. She let go to nibble her way up across his torso. He leaned in and enfolded his arms around her waist. His tongue caressed the underside of her left earlobe and she let out a soft "Oh".

Kid rose with one smooth move, lifting her from the floor and carrying her to the chest of drawers standing against the wall. Seating her down on it he sank to his knees and found her pleasure knot with his tongue. Sucking it into his mouth. With a squeal she buried her hands in his hair and drew him closer as his teeth ran across the tender skin on her inner thighs. His lips enfolded her anew and sucked her into a long series of slacking spasms. His hands holding her hips as she moved urgently. Her hands gripped the border of the furniture hard. Covered in sweat she leaned back to the wall and entwined her legs around his neck, trembling as shockwave after shockwave rattled her. Lifting her hips as his tongue found its way inside her, teasing her to spasm around him and trash her head from side to side in the abandoned pleasure. Still rattling she watched as he rose and gently pushed himself inside of her, the sensation of him entering sending her back into a bottomless hunger for him.

"Kid, honey" she whispered tenderly and let the palm of her hand run over his cheek down to his chest. "More."

She had to grip his arms hard to stay in place as he moved in and out of her, hard and persistent. Every potent stroke had her wanting more of him. She wanted him to lose himself inside of her completely, giving her everything he had to give. Clinging to his strong arms she answered with the same hunger he expressed, growling at him when he teasingly withdrew completely. Enticing him to deeper strokes with her hands and legs wrapped around him she called out her need and love for him. Lou felt the nearing whirlwind of pleasure blind her and she ground herself hard against the Kid, needing his body close to hers while whimpering his name and falling into the abyss as she came with a force that had her forget breathing for a while as her tensed body clung to his. Forcefully drawing him closer to her. Kid winced in pain and slumped over her shoulder, cursing under his breath. He stopped moving and wheezed resting his forehead against her shoulder.

"Honey, what's wrong?" A slackened Lou panted as he hid his face against her neck and moaned in pain. Drawing ragged breaths she stroke his hair and felt him soften inside of her. "Kid?"

"Damn."

"Honey what's wrong?" she asked in fear, "what happened?"

"My knee landed on the corner, sweetheart, wasn't your fault," he winced in jerkily exhales.

Lou pushed him away from her and looked down on the knee. It was red and already slightly swollen, it looked painful. The drawer had come out and Lou cringed at the sight of the sharp corner.

"You have to sit down, " Lou said and jumped down to lead him to the chair. Her legs still trembling she found it hard to walk. Seating him down she turned to get something cold to put on the knee.

"Hold on Lou," Kid whispered and drew her to his lap. Straddling him she sat down with her back to his chest and laid her head on his shoulder. Looking up to catch his eyes she saw the hunger still lodged in them. "Kid, just let me take care of the knee first."

"Take care of me instead" he whispered to her neck, nuzzling it with his nose, "Take care of me, honey."

"But.."

"Shhh Lou, let me hold you."

She felt him grow against her buttocks and a wave of need enfolded her again, with a whimper she pressed back and rubbed her back against his strong muscles, he was getting aroused again. Her hands wandered on the strong thighs under her, caressing him with her palms, scratching him lightly with her nails. A soft growl from him had her smile and turn to slide her tongue over his earlobe. Kid captured her lips with his and had her toes curl with his kiss. Breathless she broke the kiss to gaze into the passionate blueness of his eyes.

"Ready?" she asked him with shivering lips.

Kid answered with a slight bite on her shoulder that had Lou moan in delight.

Shifting to sit on the edge of the chair he lifted her hips and helped her sink onto him. She closed her eyes as he came inside and a small smile formed on her lips. With a sigh she started moving up and down on him, his hands helping her keep the rhythm. She entwined her calves around his for support and rode him slowly, biting her lip not to scream as his hands followed her curves, caressing her skin into a flaming yearning, making her back arch as she tried to get him deeper inside. Moving on him she felt him answer her thrusts by taking support on the floor and on the elbow rests, thrusting inside her, his fingers caressing the joint of her legs and the other hand deliciously tracing her hardened nipples with circular movements. She increased the pace throwing her head back to concentrate on the bliss that was spreading throughout her, demanding her full attention. His tensed thigh muscles told her he was right with her, nearing the brink to total abandon. She wasn't able to hold back any longer and whined as she fell into the contractions again, her whole body shivering she flung herself back onto his chest, her legs tensed by the sensation that enfolded her and squeezed her deliciously. Her fingers gripped his thighs hard when she drifted into the bliss and lost herself completely within. Kid grunted hoarsely and moved his hips up to penetrate all of her, the chair balancing on two legs. Trembling Kid enfolded her hips with his strong hands and pushed deep inside of her, grunting her name in her ear. With a shriek the chair under them gave in and they landed on the floor.

Lou didn't know if she should laugh or cry at Kid's sound as they both landed on the floor. He laid still on the remains of the chair holding her tight to his chest. Moaning as the broken wood poked into his back. For a moment Lou lay perfectly still wondering what had happened. Then she rolled off him and assessed the damage done.

"Kid, I don't think we should try these stunts."

Kid looked at her with hurt in his eyes. "I thought you liked it."

Lou giggled, "I love you honey, but I think it's safer in bed, I don't wanna keep hurting you like this. Come on up you big log. Let me see your back."

With a grunt Kid rolled to his side, a grimace of pain shadowing his face as he did so.

"Oh God Kid, I hope you didn't brake anything."

"Except my pride and the chair you mean?" Kid smirked as Lou helped him to the bed and laid him down. "You think I'm getting old?"

"No honey," Lou chuckled, "we just have to train some more on this, it's been a while since we did it any place else than in our old bed."

Kid drew her down to his side. "Have something in mind?" he asked with a smile in the blue orbs, "something you wanna share?"

Lou looked at the strong body at her side, the chest heaving slightly from their last encounter. "Yes I do," she whispered.

"Is it gonna be painful?" Kid chuckled.

She looked at his member, still not erupted even though they had tried several times. And she needed to see his face as he came. The eyes that got almost black of pleasure and the sound of him as he stepped over the line. The naked abandon in his gaze as he gave himself totally to her always made her own pleasure triple in intensity. She needed that right now, she needed to see his pleasure.

"You just lay back, there's something I need and for me to get it I need you to lay perfectly still. Don't move a muscle, ya hear?"

Kid looked puzzled at her as she placed herself between his legs. "Don't talk," Lou said with her eyes on the hardening member, "just let me have you."

She softly kissed the lower abdomen, careful not to touch him where she knew he wanted to be touched. Letting her tongue trail on his hot skin she noticed his breathing getting quicker and more shallow. He moved uneasily under her, needing more. She smiled and rubbed her chin on the soft skin, kissing him while her fingers trailed down on the inside of his arms. The sensation of the tender skin under her fingertips fueling her hunger until it raved in her entire body. Letting her long hair brush over his member she smiled at his obvious arousal. Bending down over him again she kissed the hollow of his groin to then nibble softly on his thigh. Kid's head snapped up when her cheek brushed against him. His lips were moving while his hands searched for hers to hold. Lou tenderly laid her cheek against his hardness and Kid sank back with a moan."You're killing me Lou," he grunted hoarsely and his hand formed fists around the sheet.

Lou smiled, he was so beautiful when he got riled up like this. Still fighting to keep his control she could tell it wouldn't be long before she had him beg. Just like he always had her. She kissed the flat front again moving up to slide her tongue over the hardened nipples. Kid tilted his head to look at her. "Honey, please," he begged huskily and his hips moved up.

"Just don't talk," Lou whimpered and took him into her mouth, tracing the tip with her tongue before she let her lips enfold him. He tried to lay still while she kissed him to the brink, his head tilted back he gripped the sheet hard as pleasure enfolded him. His muscles thightening, hips moving up to her touch. The sight of him had Lou's hand grip him and move on him, wanting to feel his pleasure. When he started moving his hips faster and harder Lou had to let go and straddle him. With a whimper she took the hardness inside of her, the hardness she had watched grow under her caresses, the hardness her body still screamed for even if she had had him over and over again. She never got enough of him and it scared her. How could he make her feel these sensations, why did he awake this bottomless need in her? Watching his face she sank onto him, leaning forward to feel his tongue explore her sensitized nipples made her ears hum. His hand found her buttocks and drew her tightly onto him. He filled her up perfectly and her hips started circling by themselves, there was no way to hold back any longer.

Kid was breathing raggedly and his hands were holding her hips securely as she started moving on him. When she sank onto him he closed his eyes and a long ragged exhale filled with pleasure left his throat. The sound drove Lou to lose all control, all she wanted now was him and nothing else. Titling her head back she rode him hard and fast, whimpering and moaning every time their bodies met, the tension becoming almost unbearable. She felt Kid move under her and her hands clutched onto his buttocks, drawing him deeper inside of her. Her muscles contracted around him in anticipation and he let out a deep rumbling sound as his hips came up and he lost himself inside her. Looking at him she whimpered at the sight of total abandon. She could feel him empty himself inside her and she pushed herself onto him over and over again, whining in pleasure until she came in a blood-red spasm that turned her inside out and blinded her. She slumped over him and their sweaty skins glued together. Kid enfolded her with his arms and legs and kissed her closed eyelids. Lou's hands nestled themselves into his hair. Panting they stayed together until their breaths and heartbeats calmed down to beat in unison. Lou felt a calmness spread in her whole body, sated and content she felt her eyelids grow heavy. She was so tired she had no force to get up. Kid covered her in the quilt and cupped the back of her head in his hand, caressing her hair. She blinked and tried to stay awake, but the sated bliss lodged in every part of her body forced her eyes shut and she fell asleep on him.

"I love you Lou," Kid whispered to her and she mumbled dreamily her answer before she fell asleep, rocked by the rhythm of his heartbeat, her head safely tucked under his chin.

 

 

Lou woke by Kid's moan as he turned away from her. Gasping of pain as the muscles in his lower back reminded him of their lovemaking earlier. Lou smiled and stretched on the bed, turning to her husband she chuckled at the frown on his face. "Kid, you're getting old!"

"And you're the cause!" Kid informed her casually while he tried to stretch the leg that had cramped.

"You asked me to show you!" Lou reminded him cuddling up to his side. Entwining him in her arms she nuzzled his strong chest, giggling at the thought of their lovemaking earlier. She wondered how much they'd have to pay for the broken chair. "Your back still hurts?"

"No," Kid said and kissed the top of her head.

"And the knee?"

"Fine" Kid determined, occupied with gently rubbing her earlobe between his thumb and index finger.

"Liar!" Lou sighed and let her teeth nibble his nipple before she let her tongue caress it.

Kid took her leg and pulled it over his thighs, tickling the inside of her knee. Giggling Lou rolled over on top of him. "Never ever," she said gazing into the loving eyes. Kid smiled and kissed her lips tenderly. Lou found it irresistible to suckle on his lower lip. Taking it between her teeth she sucked gently, having Kid groan in lust. His large hands warmed her back, trailing softly down to her kneepits. Moaning she stuck her tongue deeper into his mouth. His short exhales caressed her cheeks and warmed her. She loved the idea that she did this to him, that she was able to rile him up like this. They kissed till their skins tingled in pleasure.

Opening her eyes she peered at him, only to find his eyes half-closed. He moaned and shut them completely as her tongue rolled over his lips. Feeling his reawakened arousal against her she rolled away from him to her side. "I need more of you," she told him and lifted her leg over his hip to get him inside.

With eyes closed Kid pushed himself inside. Lou gasped and lowered her leg, keeping him tightly gripped. His movements touched her sensitized kernel of pleasure every time his hips contacted with hers. She needed him closer and threw her arms around him, rubbing herself against his moving hips and strong torso. Kid opened his eyes and slowed his pace to fall into her rhythm. Their eyes locked on each other's they moved in a slow pace, reaching deep inside one another. Lou gripping him so tight Kid had difficulties to move at all.

The emotion lodged in Kid's eyes and their slow movements forced Lou to close hers, the feeling of him inside threatened to blacken her mind. Slowly their rhythm increased by their mutual hunger. The warm skin rubbing hers had her breathe raggedly. Clinching him in her arms she whined, the closeness more intoxicating than their movements. His hand moved under her to her buttock, helping her keep the slow steady rhythm. The other hand cupping her face. Lou intensified the pace and whimpered as his tongue separated her lips and ran over her teeth.

"I need you so much," he moaned to her lips, pushing himself deeper inside of her. "Don't ever leave me!"

"Never ever," Lou whined and pushed her hips to take him all inside as her body answered the Kid's by throwing her out into the abyss of racking spasms. Gritting her teeth she moaned loudly and drowned in a cascade of contractions, pushing the Kid over the edge with her. Kid buried his head against her shoulder and mumbled her name when he let his lust loose inside her, both shivering from the explosion. Drawing her close he rested a sweaty brow on her chin and mumbled his love for her.

Lou's lips found his forehead; "Oh my God!" she panted against it.

"It was just me Lou," Kid grinned breathlessly at her, nibbling her lips. Breathing hard they stayed lip to lip until they could move. Lou scooted closer still to the Kid, wanting to keep him inside. "If you do this to somebody else I will kill you" she promised him with her head tucked against his neck.

"Never ever," Kid swore with his lips neatly pressed to her temple.

 

 

Lou jumped several inches from the bed when Dawn stuck her head in through the door and hollered; "Get up now!"

Through sleep-fogged eyes Lou noticed Kid's nakedness and hurried to throw a sheet over him before she answered. Dawn muttered at the door. Kid cracked his eyes open at looked at Lou with shock.

"What now?" Lou yelled back and drew a sheet around her naked body.

"They've let all the chickens loose!" Dawn shouted "get yourselves to the Mayor's house and fast. Rachel can't catch them all!"

"Wait!" Lou panted and rose from the bed, drawing the sheet with her, exposing the Kid just as Dawn reemerged in the door. Kid cursed and threw himself off the bed, landing hard on the floor. Whining as his sore back contacted with the wooden floor. Dawn rolled her eyes at the commotion. Her hair was standing on end and she was still buttoning her dress. "I will lock them in the toolshed for a week!" she wheezed.

"Who?" Kid wanted to know in the same instance that Lou threw his pants at him, hitting him square in the face.

"Your son and that daughter of mine that will be disowned the minute I get my hands on her!" Dawn hissed. "They've let all the Mayor's chickens out while Emma and Blossom painted the Anderson's horse blue!"

Kid and Lou glanced at each other. Had she gone mad? What was she rambling about? It was still early morning. Nobody could have had time to do all this!

"Now!" Dawn ordered and was lost out of sight, slamming the door shut behind her.

Kid and Lou crawled around the floor for a while in desperate search for their clothes. The awakening had been kind of chaotic and their actions were not exactly calculated. Lou got her appearance presentable first and dragged the Kid out by his shirtfront.

"What on earth?" Kid muttered as he stumbled out of the room behind Lou. "Did she fall out of bed and hit her head?" Lou had no time to ponder since she took the stairs down in three fast strides.

Rushing out they stopped for a while seeing a dapple-gray tied to the railing. The word "Stuid" painted on its side.

"Noooo!" Lou whined and picked up speed, running toward the Mayor's house. Kid stumbled on after her, his shirt still unbuttoned and hanging out of his pants. Lou stopped and gasped for air as she witnessed the commotion outside the Mayor's house. All their kids, Dawn, Buck and Rachel were chasing chickens all over the yard.

With a last desperate glance at each other Kid and Lou threw themselves into the hen hunt. The chickens were scared to death by all these people chasing them and put up a good fight. The last ones Buck had to get down from a tree while Kid fished two out of the shrubbery alongside the house. The Mayor was standing on the porch, giving them all directions for the hunt. His wife tried her best to keep the poultry out of her strawberry field. The rooster attached her feet periodically until Dawn caught it and carried it away. The angry high-pitched sounds it let out in protest woke the townspeople that weren't already admiring the grandiose spectacle offered this Sunday morning.

Out of breath they gathered and counted the hen, not one was missing. The children looked to the ground as Buck turned to them. "What is this reckless behavior all about?"

Nobody answered.

Kid stepped in, "Why?"

Noah lifted a pair of blue, tear-filled eyes to his father; "Tommy wanted to see them lay eggs."

Lou stifled a giggle.

"Lay eggs?" Dawn asked confused.

"I told him that only women hen lay eggs and Tommy wanted to see for himself!" Noah's rogue face turned to her, the threatening tears glittering in the eyelashes. Noah knew Dawn held a soft spot for him.

"Women hen?" Buck repeated.

Hope decided to help her companion in all crimes; "Tommy wanted to know the difference between men hen and women hen so we decided to show him."

Kid involuntary let out a snort of laughter, Dawn threw him a murdering glance and Lou had to step up behind his back and stifle the laughter bubbling in her.

"Well I hope you've sorted it out now!" Buck told the two juvenile delinquents at his feet.

"Not really," Hope said, "we got to talkin' and I don't understand why men hen are necessary when women hen do all the work!"

The statement had Kid and Lou cracking up. They had to turn their backs at the two and laugh out loud. Trying to cover up their mirth only ended in them cackling hysterically. Dawn pinched Lou's arm but shook of laughter herself. Buck was left alone to explain the facts of life.

"First of all it's not men hen, it's roosters and chickens. And second of all....forget it. You'll both learn 'coz you'll be feedin' the chickens all by yourselves for a month!" Buck turned to walk to the next criminals lined up to be sentenced.

Kid wiped his tears when Hope walked up to him, tugging at his shirt.; "But Kid, what's the rooster good for?"

In that instance Dawn decided to join her husband. Kid dared not look at Lou. Instead he awkwardly patted Hope's head. "Your Ma'll tell you when you're old enough!"

"In about thirty years!" Lou chuckled with tears running down her face.

 

Lou was sitting on the porch in the sunset. Kid came strolling in from the barn. His face was lit up when he saw her, with a happy grin he approached her. Lou moved herself to give him room, longing for him to sit down besides her. Watching him as he walked over the yard made her smile in delight. She loved everything about him, what would she ever do without him. They way he had handled the kids this morning had her chuckling all day. Giving them a long sermon about right and wrong, do's and don'ts and describing what happened to hardened criminals. Blossom and Emma had not been convinced about the seriousness of their actions. After a rather lengthy monologue he had leaned in to her and sighed; "You know what's worst?" Lou still giggled at his answer to her head shake. "The fact that they can't even spell!"

That had made both Emma and Blossom lower their heads in shame. The fact that they had painted a mare blue with ink just to get back at a boy didn't seem to upset them much. They found their parents silly, not understanding that they had to take action. But when Kid complained about their spelling skills it worked. Forgetting the "p" in stupid was inexcusable. Lou wasn't exactly sure that was the message Kid wanted to get through to the girls. Lou had found herself keeling over again.

"Hey," Kid said and threw himself down to sit between her knees. Lou leaned in over his shoulders, hugging him. Kid kissed her cheek; "Still never ever?"

Lou laughed softly and buried her nose in his collar. "Forever never ever Kid!"

"Rub my back tonight?" Kid begged.

"If you talk to me in Italian," Lou whispered in his ear. Kid tilted his head back to look at her. Searching for words a while before replying "vaffanculo" in a tender whisper.

"Cornuto," Lou said before their lips met.


End file.
